Of Books and Binding Spells
by The Illuminated Illusionist
Summary: "It's polite to help those you've shoved aside pick up their books." All Ginny wanted was for Draco to get off his high horse for once and help her, and now she's bound to the louse by her own spell gone awry. Wonderfull...


Ginevra Weasly made her way down the crowded hallway, trying carefully not to bump heads with anyone on her way to class. Every so often she would hear one of her friends call out, "Hello, Ginny!" and she would make a quick detour to stop and have a short exchange before hurrying along. This had become a daily tradition for her in the past few years at Hogwarts, and although she loved being greeted and acknowledged by her fellow classmates, Ginny had become…bored.

Sure, popularity was nice and all, but having the same people greet you in the same way at about the same time every day, well...you could probably imagine what that would do to someone. Ginny had begun to wonder what would happed if something really un-ordinary happened, what people would say to her _then_. For example, suppose a potion of hers backfired, and she suddenly had blue hair, would people still simply call out to her with, "Hello, Ginny!" Or would they instead greet her with astonishment, "Ginny, what the bloody hell happened to your head?" (Ron would probably be the most loud about the situation), or perhaps, "Wow! Ginny, your hair looks so different! I think it actually suits you!" Perhaps she could become the trend leader for a whole legion of colorful haired Hogwarts students…now _that_ would be quite the tradition breaker!

As Ginny smiled at this new idea, figuring what types of ingredients would make for a blue hair potion, a figure from behind walked past her, and in the process shoved her to one side, causing Ginny to snap out of her daydream and topple to the ground, her book somersaulting and landing in a scattered arrangement around her. Furious at the fact that she had been rudely pushed aside, and yet, hadn't been addressed with the proper apology, she stood up and rushed over to the figure she guessed to be the culprit and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, you twat—" Ginny began, but was startled when the person she had begun to scold turned around.

"Twat? My, Weasly, I'd thought you'd be able to keep that fiery temper down so you could at least be _civil_ while addressing other people, hm?" Draco Malfoy's Grey eyes bore into her brown ones, which she narrowed and rolled.

"_You're_ a fine one to talk about being civil, Malfoy. Do you enjoy pushing random girls out of your way? You must be quite a catch with the ladies, if you do. I can imagine it now: you at a party and your girlfriend going on about how you two met." Smirking, she made her voice very high and mocked, "'_oh, well I was walking down the hall, minding my own business, when along came Draco, the sly dog, who decided to shove me out of his way and walk off without a word._'"

Draco yawned, "Are you finished with your child-like rant, Weasly? I'd rather not be late for class; one scolding is all I allow for my daily schedule."

Ginny laughed, "Ha, like hell you're leaving. See my books over there, Malfoy? I'm not picking those up alone. If you're half the "civil" person you say you are, then you'd know it's polite to help those you've shoved aside pick up their books."

"And what do you plan to do, pray, tell, if I decide _not_ to be civil and simply walk away? Throw a tantrum, Weasly, or better yet, use the Imperius curse on me?"

Ginny smirked, "Actually, I was thinking of doing this." Silently, she walked over to her besprinkled books, selected the thickest one to pick up, and walked back to where Draco stood, a puzzled look drawn on his face. "Now, will I have to force this book upon you, or will you take it quietly."

"Weasly, I've no time for your childish—"

"Just as I thought, I'll have to force you to take this," Ginny interrupted, and with that, she pulled her wand out of her robes, and grabbed Draco's hand, struggling to make it open up so she could thrust the book into it.

"WEASLY, ARE YOU MAD? THIS IS HARRASSMENT!" Draco roared, fighting her. Ginny ignored him, finally forcing the book into his hand. Grabbing his fingers so they stayed closed on the book. As Draco continued to try to slap her hand away, she pulled out her wand, and shouted, "_Incarcerous!_"

Sticking her wand back in her robe, Ginny smiled triumphantly, "Now, Draco, it looks like you've helped pick up one book. I'd advise you help me pick up the rest before they're all stuck on you." Turning to leave, Ginny pulled her hand away from Draco's…but it didn't budge. She tried again, and again, but it was as if she was bound to Draco's…oh no. Eyes wide, she turned to look at Draco's hand, which had opened up and dropped the book she had just tried to attach to it. His eyes finally turned to hers, rage and bewilderment reflected in them.

"WEASLY, UN-ATTACH US THIS VERY MOMENT!"

**Thank you for reading! The chapters will be pretty short, seeing as this will be a short story. If you have thoughts, I'd love to hear them!**


End file.
